


From the Ashes

by Masquerabiandays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Blood, Death, Firebird, Haikyuu!! Fantasy Exchange 2018, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoring Period Typical Homophobia, Indiana Jones AU, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Death Experiences, Orient Express, Phoenixes, Potentially Horribly Inaccurate Everything, Rebirth, Shapeshifting, Sort Of, They're all British now and I don't care.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/pseuds/Masquerabiandays
Summary: Oikawa has finally, finally, got the research grant he's been hoping for and drags his trusty friends along on his quest to find the mythical firebird in the inhospitable desert. Of course, nothing in life is ever so simple. Cue sandstorms, betrayals, near death experiences and Oikawa is almost wishing he'd left the discovery of the century to someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupofkoushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/gifts).



> Here's my Haikyuu!! Fantasy Exchange for CupofKoushi! I apologise in advance for the info dump, I did the same to my family when I was researching and got the same reaction as poor Oikawa - hopefully you'll find it more interesting!
> 
> I've tried to keep it historically accurate where I can so it's not too unrealistic. Also, a lot of my research did come (in the very first instance) from the dreaded wikipedia, I've tried to find the primary sources (my inner historian would hardly stand for it otherwise), but sadly it's not always possible. If you spot anything that is factually incorrect - please let me know and i'll deal with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**March 1890, Oxford, England**

Kuroo knew there was going to be trouble the second his dorm room door burst open. Oikawa appeared in the doorway, catching the door before it could bounce back and hit him in the face. 

“Kuroo, my dear chap, I have done it!” He announced. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, taking a few steading breaths before marking his place in the medical journal he’d been reading. _God he really didn’t need this right now._ He sighed and turned in his chair.

 Oikawa stood, grinning madly, clutching a stack of books in his arms. Papers stuck out at haphazard angles, crowded in his blazer pocket. Kuroo even thought he could see some tucked into his belt. There was a wild look in his eyes that Kuroo didn’t like.

 “Well?” Oikawa gestured with his spare hand sending some of the sheaf cascading to the ground. He ignored them and stepped fully into the room. Kuroo winced as he slammed the door. “Aren’t you going to ask what I’ve done?”

 Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “No.” Was all he said, spinning back round to his work. “I have an exam tomorrow. Can’t it wait until after then?”

 “Tetsu, come oooon!” Oikawa whined, dropping his books on Kuroo’s unmade bed. He draped himself over Kuroo’s back. “This could be it! Be excited for me!” Kuroo groaned.

 “You’re not going to leave until you tell me, are you?”

 “Nope!”

 “Fine.” He shrugged Oikawa off, letting him flop down on the bed on top of his books. “What is it then?”

 “I got the funding!”

 Kuroo twisted and gaped at him. “Tooru that’s… wow, that’s brilliant!” Oikawa beamed at him. “Funding for what?” he teased. Oikawa pouted, pushing up onto his elbows.

 “I’m going to do it this time Kuroo. I’m going to find the Phoenix!” he squealed excitedly. “The RSC have reserved a space at the Great Exhibition for the next years’ show. I’m going to be famous!”

 “The Royal _Shakespeare_ Company want to fund your wild goose, expedition! Expedition.”

 “The Royal Society of Cryptozoologists.” Oikawa corrected. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he oh’d, face splitting into a lazy grin.

 “I remember now, that’s that weird society you joined last year.” Oikawa launched a pillow at him. Kuroo ducked, letting it thwack against the wall. He coughed as dust sprayed everywhere. He really needed to clean his room more often.

 “It’s part of the Linnean Society, I’ll have you know. Perfectly respectable.” He huffed.  “Just because it’s not as well-known as the Medical Society…” Kuroo rolled his eyes and held up his hand to prevent Oikawa’s rant before it started. Sadly it was something he’d heard many a time before.

 “I concede,” he said solemnly. “Now, not that I’m not excited for you, but I do have an exam tomorrow.”

 Oikawa shifted to perch on the edge of the bed, suddenly looking nervous. Kuroo did not like to think about what was coming next.

 “Will you come with me?” Oikawa offered gingerly.

 Kuroo groaned. He should have known. God, he’d promised himself he’d have a quiet year and knuckle down to get his doctorate. There _was_ something intriguing about finding a mythical creature though. And if he knew Oikawa, he wouldn’t waste his scholarship on a wild goose chase, so there was a solid chance he was confident they would find the bird. But then again, it was just a bird, mythical or not. Would it really be worth pushing his research deadline back another year?

 Oikawa’s face fell slightly, and Kuroo realised he’d been quiet for too long.

 “It’s ok; I know you’re busy this year. I’ll tell you all about it when I find it!” Oikawa forced some cheerfulness into tone. He stood, gathering his papers quickly, shuffling them into some semblance of organisation. Kuroo sighed inwardly.

 "And what if I say no, huh? You plan on going alone?" He demanded. Oikawa spun, books clutched to his chest, looking ridiculously hopeful. Kuroo felt his heart skip slightly and he knew his decision was already made. Not that he was going to make it easy for him.

 "Of course not." Oikawa scoffed, "obviously Iwa-chan will be there." _Obviously._ Kuroo really should have known better. _Rarely did you see Oikawa out and about without his faithful sidekick_ , Kuroo thought snidely, rolling his eyes. He had been somewhat surprised Oikawa had asked him to room with him rather than Iwa-chan but he supposed even his closest friends needed a break from Oikawa’s chaotic presence.

 Oikawa eyed him sideways. Kuroo stared at him in trepidation. A grin that sly never boded well for anyone. Especially not from Oikawa.

 "Perhaps I'll ask that nice neighbour of his to come along too." Oikawa leaned back, tapping his lips thoughtfully. "He studies languages, doesn't he Tetsu?"

 Kuroo turned back to his desk, glaring at his readings in a futile effort to stop himself from turning red. "Modern diplomacy." He muttered. 

 He could feel Oikawa smirking expectantly behind his back. _Well. If Iwaizumi was going, and Sawamura… it could be an interesting diversion. Besides, they’d need someone who knew basic first aid._

 “Ok fine,” he stood and held out his hand formally. “I would be delighted to join your expedition.”

 “Thank you Tetsu!” Oikawa squealed and threw an arm around him, ignoring his hand. Kuroo gingerly patted Oikawa’s back, feeling the books pressing uncomfortably against his ribs.

 “Alright. You need to leave now. We can talk more about this in the morning.” He pushed the other man away, ignoring the butterflies that appeared at his blinding smile. He ushered Oikawa out, putting the butterflies down to the fact his exam was only hours away.

* * *

 

Oikawa lounged in a wingback armchair by the fire, legs slung, insouciant, over the arm. He cradled a tumbler of whisky loosely in the arm hanging down near the floor.  Kuroo had insisted they wait until after his exam to approach Iwaizumi and Sawamura.  Oikawa though it was mainly so he could be around to ‘persuade’ Sawamura to join them. He’d never really understood Kuroo’s interest in the shorter man. It’d be like having a crush on Iwa-chan. Oikawa shuddered at the thought.

He’d agreed anyway. Having Kuroo’s endorsement would definitely help get the others on their side. At least, that’s what he was counting on.

They’d eventually located them in the common room avoiding their own studies. Kuroo had immediately engaged Sawamura in a game of billiards while Oikawa helped himself to the whisky in the decanter on the side table. He’d settled himself in the armchair to explain his offer.

To his credit, Iwaizumi didn’t so much as bat an eyelid before grunting his assent, clearly taking it as just another one of Oikawa’s terrible ideas he’d be dragged into no matter what he said. He’d disappeared not long after.

Sawamura, on the other hand, was taking more persuasion.  He’d been hesitant even from the start, but when Kuroo had gaily announced he was going, he was even more reticent. In the end Kuroo had challenged him to a game of pool wherein the winner decided Sawamura’s involvement.

Oikawa wasn’t so much interested in the outcome of the game, they could manage the journey without Sawamura if need be, as he was with his roommates playing style. Presently he was leaning as far over the table as possible to hit one of his balls without using a rest.

He was clearly trying to impress Sawamura with his body if nothing else. Still, Oikawa wasn’t complaining. The curve of his suit trousers pulling over his arse was certainly a sight to behold, even as his waistcoat, suit jacket discarded carelessly on the chair, accentuated his waist and taught shoulders. His muscles flexed as he poised to take the shot, potting it with surprising accuracy into the corner pocket.

He shot a conspicuously coy grin in Sawamura’s direction. Sawamura ignored him completely, frown marring his features as he surveyed the table. Kuroo pouted briefly but moved around the table to take his next shot. He missed the pocket by a country mile, smiling ruefully.

Sawamura reached for the chalk, rubbing it over the tip of his cue with unnecessary violence. Oikawa couldn’t see the table from his vantage point, but he guessed it wasn’t going well for the shorter man.

Kuroo shoved Oikawa’s feet towards the back of the chair and perched on the arm. Oikawa handed him a tumbler half filled with the blessed amber liquid.

Oikawa watched Kuroo with a pout as Kuroo eyed up Sawamura. Gods he wished he’d known about Kuroo’s crush _before_ he’d asked him to room together this year. At least he’d noticed before he’d made his move. This way he could deny everything.

Sawamura made a noise of displeasure as he missed the hole and pocketed the white. Oikawa had to wonder if he really meant to decline their offer, or if he was just flirting with Kuroo by agreeing to a game he knew he couldn’t win. Even at this early stage it was obvious Kuroo was going to win.

Luckily for them all, the game didn’t last long, despite Kuroo trying desperately to play badly and give Sawamura the chance to win. He didn’t look overly put out as he replaced the cue in the rack on the wall and poured himself a dram.

“So, will you come?” Oikawa asked. Sawamura stood by the window for a while, seemingly watching people passing down below. 

"I’d have to ask my father." He pronounced grimly. Oikawa frowned.

"You're 23, can't you decide what you want to do?" Sawamura laughed.

"If only." He replied bitterly. "My father is the Foreign Secretary. I think at least one of his spies would notice his son leaving the country when he's supposed to be studying." Oikawa opened his mouth but Sawamura cut across him. "I don't expect you to understand, I may be the third son but there are still expectations." He drew himself up in a way that would be pompous had it been anyone but Sawamura. "I'll write him, maybe I can wing it as some kind of diplomatic training." 

Kuroo hmmed sceptically. “You know we’ll have to leave within the week?” Sawamura nodded. Kuroo sunk into the chair to Oikawa’s left as Sawamura pulled some writing paper from the bureau and sat himself down.

It was quiet for a short while, the only sounds the crackly of the fire and the scratch of Sawamura’s pen on paper.

“When was the last time you actually got a reply from his Lordship?” The scratching stopped abruptly, then resumed again slower than before. Tension etched its way across Sawamura’s shoulders but he ignored Kuroo’s comment. Kuroo didn’t push the issue. It was a well-known fact that the Foreign Secretary did not communicate with his sons with anything other than orders and expectations.

The door burst open and Iwaizumi stomped in, shaking out his sodden umbrella. Droplets spattered across the carpet as he shoved it in the umbrella rack and slammed the door shut after him.

“It’s pissing it down out there.” he said unnecessarily. “I really hope wherever you’re dragging us to is less wet than here. I am sick of this weather.”

“It is April, Iwa-chan, of course it’s going to rain.” Oikawa said grinning a little too widely. He nudged Kuroo with his elbow. Kuroo turned, jaw dropping.

In the half an hour their game had taken, it was clear Iwaizumi had been busy. Instead of the casual suit he'd been wearing when he left, he was sporting the familiar bright red jacket he wore on campaigns. If Iwaizumi wasn't such a good friend oikawa might get distracted by the tight fit of his regimental trousers and knee high boots polishes within an inch of their lives. 

The bronze buttons glowed faintly in the firelight, glinting in the dimly lit room. Even Daichi, who was undoubtedly preoccupied in his letter, turned to appreciate the sight. 

The red of his jacket seemed to suffuse across his cheeks as he glared at each of them in turn. "What?" He grumbled. He stalked over to one of the gaming tables, whacking a dumbfounded and drooling Kuroo on the head, and dumped his cargo. 

The Iwaizumi family were new money, gaining both that and their reputation in the queen’s expansive wars. His great great grandfather had risen quickly through the ranks during the Napoleonic wars and his father equally so during the Boer war and subsequent Anglo Burmese war, now he expected him to follow in their footsteps. He'd enlisted Hajime in the military academy at Sandhurst as soon as he was 18. Hajime had graduated in just under a year and had spent the last 2 years abroad in the army of the British Raj.

With little trouble brewing in India, Iwaizumi had returned home to study diplomacy. Iwaizumi had started university the same time as the others, on a course not dissimilar to Sawamura’s, indeed they shared some of their classes. Iwaizumi senior had other plans though.

There was a gleam in his eyes as he spread his large rolls of paper across the card table, weighing the corners down with various packs of cards and books. 

“I spoke with my Captain. He’s given me leave to join your expedition as long as I stay in skivvies.” Kuroo gave a full bellied laugh.

“I think you mean civvies.” Oikawa giggled, “Unless you want to parade around in your underwear?” Iwaizumi gave him the finger over his shoulder.

“ _And_ I grabbed you some maps so you can show us where we’re going.”

“About that.” Oikawa grinned sheepishly. He pushed himself out of the chair, hopping neatly over Kuroo’s stray leg. He examined the maps Iwaizumi had laid out, running his fingers gently over their lines. “I’ll need to get my research before I can decide where to start but quite honestly I have no idea where to start.”

“Do you not have any idea?” Sawamura asked, crowding around the small table.

“Of course he does.” Kuroo called, “He’s just being unnecessarily mysterious.”

“Look it doesn’t really matter where we’re going, only that we are, right?” Oikawa said hopefully. Iwaizumi grunted noncommittally. He rolled the maps up again with needless force. Oikawa ignored him and turned to Sawamura. “We’ll have to leave by the end of the week.  Do you think you’ll have a reply by then? We’re to take the train from Paris and meet up with a research team in Istanbul before the month is out. Any later than that and they’ll withdraw the funding.”

“Worst comes to it, I’ll come along anyway. What’s the worst he can do, disown me?” Sawamura shrugged. “In fact, let’s just leave tomorrow.” Kuroo twisted round and raised his glass.

“I’ll drink to that.” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi who nodded in affirmation. Sooner was better, he supposed. The banks would be open pretty early so he could get his credit notes. He frowned. Well if he was in early enough he could get them. But then he still needed to get a passport. Where did you even get a passport anyway? Well it couldn’t be that hard to get one if you were friends with the Foreign Secretaries son, could it?

Oikawa nodded decisively. “Yes, tomorrow sounds good.” He said cheerily. “One problem though. I don’t have a passport.” 

* * *

Three days later found them on the platform at the Gare de L’Est, luggage piled around them, waiting for the 18.25 to pull into the station. As he’d thought, Daichi had managed to secure him a passport within a few hours. Oikawa was forever glad he’d had the opportunity to make friends with privileged people. Without the Iwaizumi’s deciding Hajime needed a companion at school and funding his education and subsequent scholarship exams, he wouldn’t be standing here, on his way to Constantinople, in front of the grandest train he’d ever seen.

Kuroo stepped up beside him, eyebrows raised. "So who've you got funding this ridiculous venture anyway? There’s no way that society of yours could afford _this._ " He asked, staring incredulously at the huge steam train rolling into the station in front of them.

"Lord Ushijima." Oikawa said breezily, looking anywhere but at the other man. He busied himself with organising his overly large bag and passing it to a porter. Kuroo remained silent, but Oikawa could feel the judgement radiating in his direction. He straightened, jaw jutting stubbornly. He folded his arms and glared at the same train Kuroo had been marvelling at. "What? I’m a poor student, Tetsu, we can't afford to be picky with our patrons!" 

Kuroo stifled a snort in a cough. Oikawa tugged at his waistcoat and made show of checking his pocket watch. "Besides, didn’t you accept a grant from Lord Daishou for that new lab of yours last year?"

Kuroo shifted uncomfortably. “We agreed never to speak of that again.”

“Exactly.” Oikawa said primly. Kuroo made a disgruntled noise.

“Still, the _Orient Express_? That does seem a bit excessive.”

“It might be expensive, but it is the quickest way to reach the Ottoman Empire.” Kuroo fixed him with a look. Oikawa squirmed under his gaze. “Yes, ok Ushijima still wants me to join his search for Atlantis. I’m not above taking his bribes and ignoring his advances. We commoners are good at exploiting you rich folk. I might as well make the most of it while he’s still interested in me.”

“As long as you know what you’re doing.” Kuroo agreed, keeping his tone measured. Oikawa already knew he didn’t approve of him using Ushijima like he did. At least he was up front about his hatred of Lord Daishou rather than pretending to comply with his every whim just to secure the funding. It had been this way since the young Lord Ushijima had taken a shine to Oikawa during their first year classes. He’d always thought it would come back to bite him one day. But then, Kuroo had come from some money, he knew he didn’t fully understand Oikawa’s need to take it where and whenever he could.

The porter jogged back over and handed them each slips for their luggage. Oikawa flipped his watch closed with a definitive snap. “It’s six o’clock now. Have you seen the others?” Kuroo shook his head. Oikawa hmmed and hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder. “Well hopefully they’ll be here soon, I’ve got their tickets.”

While they waited, the platform filled up quickly with aristocrats and travellers alike. The train itself was quite short, only an engine and three carriages, a sleeper, a baggage car and a dining car in length. From the timetable Oikawa knew they would pick up a further two or three sleepers in Belgrade when they were shunted onto the Eastern tracks. It would take them three days to get to Constantinople in total, with the train running almost continuously aside from the six stops hey would make along the way. Their train, running from the Gare de L’Est, would pass through Germany and Austria before reaching the Ottoman Empire.

Oikawa tapped his foot impatiently, checking his watch repeatedly. The porters were rapidly loading al the baggage piled at the end of the platform, tagging each bag with a colourful label so they would end up at the correct station. He thought he saw a familiar figure add a couple of sacks to the pile, but he couldn’t be sure.

The platform might have been outside, but the smoke from the engine almost smothered the station. The train wasn’t moving but the engine was being kept hot, ready for their departure. Even with the gas lamps lit around the station, it was still dimly lit and difficult to see clearly. The gold trim on the train glinted dully.

Oikawa glanced at his watch one more time. “Six twenty.” He announced. “We’d better get on. If they miss it they can meet us at the other end.”

Kuroo frowned, searching the entrance-ways. “I suppose you’re right.” Kuroo followed Oikawa across the platform, keeping watch as he unlatched the door and stepped into the train.

Their cabin was halfway down a row of ten. A fussy older woman was complaining loudly through the door of the compartment next to theirs. Whether about the space or bunks, they couldn’t be sure, but she certainly wasn’t wrong.

Oikawa slid the door open with some trepidation. The cabin was small, to say the least. He was glad the bulk of their luggage was in a separate compartment because there was barely enough room to fit their carry-on bags in the rack above the window. The beds were folded down for the evening meaning there wasn’t much room to manoeuvre. There was a washbasin in the corner, but other than that, the room was pretty bare.

A whistle blew on the platform outside and the train juddered into motion. The station soon raced out of sight, passing  quickly through the city. As Paris disappeared into the countryside Oikawa chucked his bag on the top bunk and dug out his research. He indicated towards the dining car and followed Kuroo back out into the corridor.

The dining car was at the end of the train, with a balcony looking back down the tracks. It was clearly large enough to accommodate the additional sleepers, barely half the tables were filled.

“Oikawa, Kuroo, over here!” Iwaizumi called from near the balcony. Oikawa perked up on hearing him and proceeded to throw himself ungainly into the seat next to him. Kuroo seated himself rather more gracefully next to Daichi.

“You made it then.” Daichi nodded.

“It was close. I hope you’ve got our tickets too, we didn’t have time to pick them up.” Oikawa laughed and dug them out his pocket. Just in time too. The conductor appeared at their table not five minutes after the waiter delivered them a large pot of tea. Oikawa passed the tickets out once they’d been clipped, tucking his own in his breast pocket.

“Iwa-chan, did you bring those maps you had?”

“In my bag. Why?” Oikawa slid off the bench gesturing for Iwaizumi to do the same. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but complied. He returned a few minutes later clutching the rolls of paper. Oikawa flicked through them and drew out the one covering the Ottoman Empire and northern Africa. He pinned it down with their tea cups and dumped his own notebook on top.

“Right, so, first off, thank you all for coming. I appreciate you not making me deal with Ushijima’s cronies by myself. Secondly, I have a few ideas about where to start looking, so I thought I’d run what I know past you and see what you think. Sound good?”

There were collective nods around the table. Oikawa beamed at their consent and flicked through his notebook. Iwaizumi signalled the waiter to order some cake while they waited. Finally he settled on a page and looked up expectantly. He slipped on a pair of glasses and began.

“I’ll start with Pliny, he’s fairly reliable and is the only classical author I have who has a description.” Oikawa cleared this throat and prepared his presentation voice. “He says this: _We are told that this bird is of the size of an eagle, and has a brilliant golden plumage around the neck, while the rest of the body is of a purple colour; except the tail, which is azure, with long feathers intermingled of a roseate hue; the throat is adorned with a crest, and the head with a tuft of feathers._ I think it’s fairly self-explanatory that we’re looking for a decent sized bird the colour of fire.

“There are other mythologies where it’s described slightly differently, the Egyptian’s say it’s the shape of a Heron and the Chinese have a weird combination of animals, but they also say Phoenix tears have healing properties so who’s to say how reliable that is. What they all agree on, is that it’s a bird first and foremost. They also all agree it’s the colour of flames, or thereabouts. I have heard something from the Native Americans that this bird is born of fire and made of fire. That’s only hearsay, so I don’t know how accurate that account is.

“It’s also generally held that they live for around five hundred years before they are reborn. Now, what I find really fascinating is how ridiculously similar all these myths are. Greek and Roman being similar I’d understand because the Romans literally plagiarised the Greeks, but also the Egyptians, the Chinese, the Japanese; all of them say similar things about where they come from and how they reincarnate.

“The rebirth is actually quite intriguing. The Egyptians say the Phoenix, or Bennu must return to the sacred Persea tree and it must be on fire for it to be reborn. Pliny says it _‘builds a nest of cassia and sprigs of incense, which it fills with perfumes, and then lays its body down upon them to die’_. Ovid agrees, and adds cinnamon, spikenard and yellow myrrh. The Native American source also says myrrh and cinnamon, but as I said, I don’t know how reliable that is. They all say it needs fire to be reborn.

“As for where to find the bird, if we start from the earliest sources. The Egyptians believed the Bennu, came from Heliopolis, part of modern day Cairo. Herodotus also agrees the Phoenix comes from Heliopolis, as does Tacitus. Tacitus isn’t overly reliable though, he’s prone to over-exaggeration. Pliny and Ovid both go with Arabia as the origin of the phoenix. I’m more inclined to go with their opinions because we know the oldest civilisations are centred around Africa so it makes sense, to me at least, that we start our search there and if we don’t find anything, work our way north. What do you think?”

Oikawa looked up from his notes. The other three were sat, somewhat glazed over, staring at him. A piece of cake Oikawa hadn’t even seen be delivered dropped from Kuroo’s mouth, landing with a wet smack on the table.

Oikawa wrinkled his nose. “Ew, Kuroo, have some class please, we’re in public.” Kuroo covered his mouth and swallowed. He busied himself pouring tea and moving the offending mangled cake piece to his plate, leaving a damp splodge on the map. Iwaizumi stirred himself and rubbed at it irritably.

“I’ll be honest with you, I stopped listening a while ago.” He said. Daichi nodded.

“Sorry Oikawa, all I really got from that is we’re looking for a big red bird that may or may not be on fire, somewhere in Egypt.”

Oikawa huffed and sipped his tea angrily. It was lukewarm but still comforting. “Surely you can see how amazing this is! Do you not find it so brilliant and impressive it is that there are cultures _all around the world_ who have such comparable myths about these fire birds. I’m not just talking about Egypt, Greece and Italy. Those are just the ones I have the most information on.” Oikawa protested, unable to stop his excitement seeping through. Iwaizumi moved the teapot out of reach before he knocked it over with his gesticulations. “Think about it! There’s also the Hindu Garuda, the Russian Firebird, the Persian Simorgh. Also variations in Tibet, Japan, China, potentially the Americas!”

Again all he received were blank looks. Kuroo smiled and nodded benignly but it was clear he was paying as much attention as the other two.

“Fine!” he said, exasperated. “Big red bird, somewhere in _Arabia_.” Kuroo grinned.

“Good, now we’re getting somewhere.”

Daichi peered over the map, squinting in the dim cabin light. “Arabia’s part of the Ottoman Empire now. You know you need special permits for research trips?” Oikawa nodded.

“I telegrammed ahead from Paris. Our contact is sorting everything out. We can’t travel overland, it’s too dangerous. He’s organising for us to take a boat from Constantinople to Alexandria where we can start the search. It’s April now, we’ve got six months of funding to cover Egypt and Arabia. If we don’t find it before then we won’t make the entry period for next year’s Great Exhibition.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Iwaizumi muttered, “Can we eat now?” Oikawa rolled his eyes and began folding the maps, ignoring the sighs of relief as they rolled closer to the German border. 

* * *

They arrived in Constantinople, on the European side of the Bosporus, mid-afternoon three days later, tired and in desperate need of a shower. For their first real look at the Ottoman Empire, the terminal wasn’t half bad. The vaulted ceiling and stained glass windows dappled the hall in colourful light rays.

Their guide was nowhere to be seen as Kuroo and Daichi collected their bags. Thankfully their bags had made it across the continent with them and hadn’t been misplaced during their stops. They didn’t wait long before Oikawa’s impatience and excitement won out. He led them to the entrance, at least, what he hoped was the entrance. He really should have looked up some basic Arabic before they’d left.

It was warm by England’s standards, but still not the oppressive heat they had been expecting. Kuroo shrugged into his suit jacket, but decided against the top hat. No one else seemed to be wearing one here. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long. A tall red headed man hopped out of a carriage and sauntered in their direction soon after they exited the station.

"You must be the famous Oikawa Tooru?” he said, stepping forwards to shake Oikawa’s hand. “Satori Tendou," he introduced himself with a smirk, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kuroo looked at him squint eyed as he shook all their hands with beguiling enthusiasm. Oikawa, naturally excited to finally be in Constantinople, pumped his hand for a solid thirty seconds before letting him go. Kuroo was a little more cautious. There was something about this Tendou chap he didn’t trust. He gave his hand a firm squeeze and let go and gave a satisfied smirk as Tendou winced and flexed his hand after Iwaizumi's handshake. Kuroo knew from experience that Iwaizumi was completely oblivious to his own strength. Tendou’s hand wasn't turning purple though, so Kuroo counted that as a plus. It wouldn’t do to injure the expedition leader right before it started.

Kuroo frowned. He _knew_ who he was, he was sure of it. 

They left their bags in the carriage Tendou had arrived in and decided to walk the short distance to the hotel. Tendou led them expertly through the winding, cramped streets of Constantinople with expert ease. It was startling how different, yet how similar it was to London. The smells were a whole new world. Gone was the ever pervasive smog that hung, miasma like, over London since the industrial revolution had begun. Oh, there was still smoke and all the smell of industrialisation, especially this close to the train station, but the fragrant aromatic smells of spices hung on the clean Mediterranean breeze and drove away the worst of it. 

This was exacerbated as Tendou led them through a market square, laughing as their clearly foreign visage caused the vendors to swarm around with their offerings. Admittedly the bright clothing did look very comfortable, and while he didn't _need_ a rug, it would look good in front of his father's fireplace. He almost stopped in front of a divine smelling stall selling extortionately priced sweetmeats. Oikawa dragged him away with a hissed 'there will be time for that later'. 

Rather abruptly the air was split by a loud melodious call resonating through the air just as the sun dipped below the horizon. Tendou ignored it, but the stall holders began packing up their wares quickly, deftly storing them away. Their group was shunted to the side as the crowds moved at cross-ways to their path, heading for the large domed building on the hill. They weren’t stopped for long, but in that time the streets had nearly completely cleared.

“It’s Maghrib.” Tendou offered. At their blank looks he clarified. “Most of the city is Muslim. They pray five times a day. You get used to it after a while. The Mosque over there,” he gestured to the domed building everyone had headed to, “That’s the Hagia Sofia. It was a Church until the 15th Century. Now it’s one of the biggest Mosques in the city. Come on, we’re nearly there.”

Indeed they were nearly there. They turned a corner and found themselves in front of a huge colonnaded building. It must have only been ten storeys tall, but it was certainly an impressive façade. A far more expensive hotel than they would have chosen for themselves.

Tendou led them inside without further ado. The entire lobby was made of burnished white marble. Some of the columns were inlaid with rivulets of gold and a huge pink marble flower basin stood in the centre filled with colourful blooms.

Tendou checked them in quickly and handed them each their keys. He informed them their bags had been delivered to their rooms and he’d be back again the next day to begin preparations. He gave them one last smarmy smile and turned to leave.

“I do know you!” Kuroo near shouted. He clamped a hand over his mouth as Tendou turned back.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked, face frozen.

“You’re that discredited researcher who said he knew the location of Atlantis, aren’t you. Didn’t the society kick you out?” Tendou’s confident smile faltered a bit and a scowl fell across his feature, there and gone as fleeting as an English summer, expression forced into neutrality.

“I am he, thank you Kuroo. Lord Ushijima persuaded the RSC to allow me to join Oikawa’s expedition. As you say, I was discredited, but they have kindly granted me a way to win my way back into their good graces.” He said steadily, though his anger was clearly flickering behind his eyes. He touched his forelock and bowed slightly. “Good evening Gentlemen.”

He left swiftly, not giving them time to question further. Oikawa frowned thoughtfully but didn’t seem worried by the revelation.

Daichi, on the other hand, was glaring at the telegram he’d been given along with his key. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as they headed towards the elevator. Daichi handed it to him silently as the two of them stepped in, Oikawa and Iwaizumi opting to take the stairs to the fourth floor. It was short and to the point, as was to be expected of Sawamura senior.

“Return home immediately.” Kuroo read out. “Pleasant man your father.” Daichi glared at him from across the tiny elevator capsule. Kuroo grinned slyly. “You off home then? Shame. I don’t trust that Tendou bloke, could have used you.”

Daichi elbowed him painfully in the ribs. “Don’t be a git or I’ll set him onto your parents next.” He threatened as they stepped out onto the carpeted corridor. Daichi led the way down to their rooms. “Do they know you’re procrastinating _another_ year?”

Kuroo scowled at his back. Daichi located his room quick enough, throwing a ‘See you at lunch’ over his shoulder and leaving Kuroo stood in the corridor as the door clicked shut behind him. He turned to the room opposite and inserted the key just in time to avoid the others as the stairwell door slammed open. He closed his own behind him realising that Daichi had never really answered his question.

* * *

"I don't trust him." Kuroo announced. They were making their way to the docks, slowly meandering their way through the busy streets. They were due to leave just before sundown, when the tide was at its peak, so they had some time yet. 

Oikawa, he could see, was glad for the slight reprieve before their journey. He'd spent the morning holed up in the hotel lounge with Tendou discussing their route and potential nesting sites, after being woken at nearly four in the morning for prayers again. The rest of them had ventured out to the markets as the sun started its climb. Kuroo had muttered something about updating his medical kit and had slipped off to sample those sweet pastries they'd passed by the night before. 

He'd also stolen Oikawa’s research book to have a flick through. It wasn't that he’d found Oikawa’s enthusiasm boring on the train, more that he was distracted by the pink tinge on his features and how he’d seemed to glow and his eyes gleamed when he was explaining to them. Looking back through the book, and Oikawa’s notes, he could understand why he was so excited about what he'd discovered.  He'd picked up a few things mentioned in the texts that the Phoenix would need for its resurrection. It didn't hurt to be prepared for any eventuality. 

"I don't care!" Oikawa was practically vibrating with excitement now, barely sparing a glance at the bazaar as they passed. "He's funding our exploration, he can't be all bad." 

Kuroo frowned "I still don’t trust him.” Oikawa sniffed and turned his nose up. Kuroo growled in frustration. “Look, it just seems a little suspicious to me that a discredited academic is the one to co-lead the expedition! Don’t you agree?” This last part was shouted forwards at Daichi and Iwaizumi. Oikawa stopped to peruse a random fabric stall as they turned back.

“It is a little suspicious Tooru,” Iwaizumi muttered. Oikawa made a noise of consternation.

“I don’t care!” he exclaimed, whirling round to face them. Pink spots stood high on his aristocratic cheekbones. “This is _my_ expedition. I won’t have your stupid suspicions ruining it, ok? I’ve spent too long planning this for anything to go wrong. You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to.”

Kuroo held up his hands in mock surrender. “I apologise.” He wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. “You know there’s no question we’d support you.”  Oikawa just smiled weakly and started again towards the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is not what I signed up for." Kuroo shouted. Tooru struggled to hear him despite being tucked as close to him as possible. The sand was still raging outside, making the hastily erected tent flutter and flap wildly in the strong winds. He was half afraid it would collapse under the weight of the sand shifting outside. There had been a mad rush, after their local guide had called them to a halt yelling about storms on the horizon.

At first they'd thought it was a joke, a ploy to get them to stop their rapid travel northwards. Then they'd seen the clouds blackening the sky rolling towards them at an alarming pace. The dunes singing across the air. They’d erected their tents at a riskily brisk pace, forcing the camels into a tight circle to trap the edges of the tent down to protect them from the whirling sand.

“This is _not_ what I fucking signed up for.” He yelled again, this time loud enough to be heard by the other inhabitants of the tent. Daichi was hunched on Tooru’s other side hands pressed tightly over his ears. Iwaizumi was crouched in the middle of the tent, staying as far away from the camels as was possible in the limited space. Despite using them regularly in the last few months he’d not acclimated to them nearly as well as the others.

Tooru patted Kuroo’s knee in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Kuroo glared at him through the dim, sandy air and pulled them closer to his chest. Tooru wasn’t surprised Kuroo wasn’t happy. He refused to even go near the beach on weekends away for fear of getting sand in his hair. They’d now been stuck in this storm for a solid 9 hours, he’d been checking his pocket watch regularly. Tooru didn’t dare tell him some storms could last up to five days.

Luckily the wind outside was calming, the buffeting canvas slowing. They bore it out another hour, until darkness crept in. The stench of the camels was becoming more bearable, but only just. Tooru dreaded to think how long their tents would smell of them. How long they’d have to put up with sleeping in tents.

Truth be told, even he was getting fatigued with their arduous search. He’d expected, naively, that they’d find the phoenix within a few weeks and return victorious in time for the 1890 Exhibition. Now, five months down the line they’d barely found even a trace of unnatural fire, let alone birds that spontaneously combust. Time was running out and Tooru was beginning to feel disheartened.

Iwaizumi stood, hunched under the loose canvas, rubbing his cramped legs. The tent was completely still now, and the camels were getting visibly restless. He fumbled with the flap, shaking off residual sand. They could hear it cascading down to the ground. He stepped out, staggering through the suddenly deep piles of sand around the door. Tooru crawled out behind him. The local guides were already up, pulling the tents into a more upright position for the night. Oikawa started round at the new formed landscape around them. The dunes they’d seen a mere ten hours earlier were gone, replaced by a completely new rolling landscape. He shook his head and moved to help set up their tents for the night. There was no point carrying on in the cold.

* * *

Oikawa shifted uncomfortably in his bedroll, unable to sleep. Something wasn’t right. He knelt, crawling out through the tent flap, ignoring the muttered voices from behind him. The moon was a bare sliver in the night, though it was as clear and brisk as any they’d had since they started. Oikawa stared up at it anyway. The stars twinkled overhead, the only way to make sure they were heading in the right direction, though they offered no true guidance. He stumbled away from the camp, picking a star and following it blindly. He could hear someone calling him back, but something kept him walking forwards. 

He’d barely gone half a mile before rushed footsteps drew alongside. Oikawa kept walking, not bothering to turn his head. In the distance small red lights flickered at the base of a tall outcropping he was sure wasn’t there before the storm. They marched on in silence, broken only by their breathing and the occasional bird shriek.

The sun was just breaching the horizon behind them by the time they reached the village and Oikawa drew to a stop.

“Oh thank God.” Kuroo bent over, hands on his knees. “I thought you’d never stop.”

“It’s here.” Oikawa murmured, staring up at the plateau. Up close it was much larger than from a distance, sprawling out for several miles into the distance. Surely a mountain of this size couldn’t have been hidden just by dunes? There was something else at work here, Oikawa was sure of it.

“Up there!” Daichi exclaimed. A flash of light shot up into the sky, swooped round and fell straight back to earth. A grin crept slowly across Oikawa’s face.

“Oh my God we’ve found it!” he squealed. He started forwards at a jog, reaching the small village and bypassing it quickly. Daichi kept up with him well, overtaking him as they started up the steep foothill. The path was indistinct but clearly well worn. Hidden mostly by loose rocks and sparse desert shrubbery. There was a fine layer of sand over everything, hanging in the air, remnants of last night’s storm.

Their ascent slowed somewhat as they drew higher. The sun was beginning its climb and the heat rising rapidly. They soon regretted setting off as a pace as their water supply had been left with their packs back at camp. They paused for a while, finishing off what little water Iwaizumi had the foresight to bring with him.

"You won't find what you're looking for up there." A gravelly voice rumbled from the bushes. They jumped collectively as a tall man emerged from the undergrowth, brushing leaves from his robe. 

"How do you know what we're looking for?" Oikawa asked, unable to keep the frustrated belligerence from his tone. The man smiled enigmatically, leaning on a cane held in front of him.

"You seek that which mortal man has sought for centuries. There are many names for it, Simorgh, zümrüdü anka,  _Phoenix."_ He paused. Oikawa shifted uncomfortably. "You are not the first to search our home nor, I think, the last. He does not reveal himself to strangers."

"What is your name, old man?" Daichi asked as Oikawa exclaimed "so it is here!" Iwaizumi elbowed him until he shut up. 

"You may call me Nekomata." 

"Respected Nekomata," Kuroo began, giving his most obsequious smile. "You say we will not find the Phoenix here but surely you will not stop us from looking anyway?"

Nekomata arched an eyebrow and smiled faintly. "You will not find him if he does not wish to be found, but search if you wish." He gave the group a final nod and began hobbling back down the path. They waited until he was out of sight round the corner before they let out a collective breath. 

"I don't believe him." Oikawa announced. "You all saw that light last night didn't you? That was no shooting star. I'll bet my hat that was the Phoenix." He made to tap his hat before remembering he hasn't been wearing it for several weeks. 

"We saw something," Iwaizumi replied dubiously. "Wasn’t necessarily a bird" Oikawa glared at him and stalked off. Daichi followed his example and soon the pair of then were lost up the trail. Iwaizumi turned to Kuroo. "Looks like we're the only sane ones left." Kuroo only grunted and started to climb.

* * *

It was Daichi who crested the hill first. He stopped abruptly, uttering a soft 'oh'. Oikawa came up beside him, bent over panting. Daichi reached out, unseeing, and tugged at his jacket until he eventually caught his breath.  

"Jesus Christ I'm unf...oh." 

Nestled against the next peak was an open plan Grecian temple complete with Corinthian columns but instead of an altar or a statue stood a giant bowl of fire. It was hard to tell from where they were if it was a man or bird standing on the far side. It's form flickered and changed with very blink. It didn't seem to have noticed them yet.

"Did you ever see anything so beautiful?" Daichi whispered. He stumbled forwards, as if entranced, heedless of the rocky ground. The creature didn't move, still seemingly oblivious to their presence, until Daichi passed through the columns into the temple proper. 

"I wondered when you would come." The creature spoke, voice surprisingly melodious. Daichi fancied he could hear the fire of ages crackle in the back of his mind when it spoke. Somehow it seemed completely natural for the bird to be talking. The Phoenix perched on the edge of the cauldron, it's fiery feathers mixing with the flames. 

"The Pythia told me of your coming." It said, tilting its head in a distinctly birdlike manner to observe them better. "Five cycles and over two millennia I have waited, Mortal, returning here each quincentennary for your arrival." The Phoenix jumped into flight, morphing into a man before their very eyes. "I'm glad you have come." 

As a man he was tall, slight, with hair the colour of smouldering ash. He landed and walked the final few steps to Daichi with as much grace as his flight. He reached up and brushed a warm hand over his cheek. 

"Did you know your eyes are leaking?" He asked innocently. Daichi blinked, rallied and drew himself together. 

"You...You are the, the ..."

"The most breath-taking creature we ever saw." Oikawa finished, stepping into the temple from where he'd stopped behind a column. The Phoenix turned to Oikawa, inclining his head. Oikawa bowed back. "It is an honour to meet you at last, great Phoenix." The phoenix turned to the newcomer in delight.

"And _you,_ you must be the scholar. You have that way about you." Oikawa started to bristle with indignation but the Phoenix ignored him, head shooting up, listening for something they couldn’t hear. "The disbelievers are coming." Indeed Kuroo and Iwaizumi were slowly coming over the ridge, moving at a pace that could barely be called sedate.

“I am called Koushi.” The phoenix said when they eventually reached the temple. Kuroo threw an around Oikawa’s shoulders and introduced the four of them, clearly much less overwhelmed by the scene than Oikawa or Daichi.

“So where’s this phoenix then?” Iwaizumi asked, “Do we need to keep climbing?” Oikawa burst into hysterical giggles. “What?” Iwaizumi demanded. Koushi shook himself out and twisted ever so slightly. Flames sprang from his fingertips, spreading rapidly up his shrinking limbs. Within seconds, in his place, stood a bird the size of an eagle. Its plumage a brilliant gold interspersed with red and purple feathers. A two pronged tail descended almost the floor in a radiant azure. Flames flickered constantly over his body. A second later and he was back in his equally beautiful human form. Kuroo’s mouth dropped open.

“I won’t say I told you so.” Oikawa whispered in his ear.

“But.. but you’re human?” Iwaizumi asked, confused. Koushi smiled indulgently.

“I learned the art of a mortal form in my last incarnation. I find it useful in these modern times.” He took Daichi’s hand and stroked it gently. “I will walk you back to the village. It’s near time for my burning and I would not have you see it.” Daichi didn’t say a word, still entranced, as Koushi pulled him away from his mountaintop sanctuary.

* * *

Tendou was waiting for them impatiently when they made it to the village. The tents had been erected near the outskirts, and the camel corralled in the shade of some trees. The villagers were huddled somewhat apprehensively in the town square, Nekomata at their centre. It appeared he had persuaded Tendou to wait rather than follow them up, but he seemed surprised that Koushi was with them when they returned. He schooled his features before a pacing Tendou could spot his surprise. 

Tendou spotted them almost the instant they stepped out of the shadow of the houses and made a beeline for Oikawa. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him angrily to the main tent. As soon as they were alone he rounded on Oikawa angrily.

“Where the hell did you think you were going. You can’t just leave the group like that, you could have got lost!” Livid purple spots were appearing on his face. There was a wildness to his anger that Oikawa didn’t like. He could almost hear the hidden implication ‘ _you could have found the phoenix without me.’_

“I just… had a feeling.” He replied lamely. Tendou pinched his nose, letting exasperation colour his features.

"A feeling." Tendou repeated blandly. "Did this feeling lead you to anything?" Oikawa hesitated, torn between his excitement and trusting Kuroo’s distrust. 

"A old Grecian temple with no reason to be here, but no phoenix." He replied, letting some passion seep into his voice. Finding a temple this far into the desert was a marvel even if Tendou didn't agree. 

"Who was the man with you?" Again oikawa caught something off about his questioning. Almost like he was restraining himself. He was proved right when he answered, rightfully cautious with his words.

"Just a guide from the village. The trail is steep and easy to lose. He offered to take us up." Tendou made a noise of frustration in the back of his throat. He grabbed Oikawa's upper arms, pulling him round to face him.

"You will let me know the minute you find anything. Do you understand?" Tendou snarled. Oikawa blinked at him in shock. "Do you _understand?"_

"Y..yes" He stammered Tendou eyed him in suspicion. 

"In fact I think I'll join you tomorrow. And every day until you provide _something_ for me to bring back to Ushijima." Oikawa nodded rapidly, desperate for him to let go. Tendou seemed to realise this, releasing his arms and visibly composing himself as he stepped back. "Dismissed." 

Oikawa was out if the tent like a shot, ignoring that Tendou was treating him as a subordinate rather than the equal partners they were. Kuroo was waiting across the way, outside their own tent, worry creasing his features. He pulled oikawa into a hug.

"Everything ok? You look a little pale." He asked, concerned. 

"You were right." Oikawa whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Kuroo grinned. Oikawa pulled back and pouted at him.

"I said you were right. He's horrible." Kuroo’s grin widened.

"I won't say I told you so." He said, repeating Oikawa’s words from earlier. "In this case I'd rather have been wrong." 

Kuroo led him through the village to the largest building. Nekomata was sat outside with Koushi and the others lounging around. Koushi was immediately on his feet, taking in Oikawa’s pale distress. He raised a warm hand and cupped his cheek.

"You are troubled." He pronounced 

"I I'm sorry, I've brought trouble to your door. I should, I should never have come looking for you." Tears leaked, spilling rapidly down his face. Koushi looked confused as warm water landed on his hand. "If I hadn’t been so desperate to prove myself, if I..." Kuroo wrapped him in a hug as he broke down in sobs.

"You don't have to prove yourself to us Tooru, you're,"

"But I do don't I?" He pulled away, wrapping his own arms around him. "You and Daichi are sons of lords for god’s sake. You've got money and a good reputation to work with. Iwaizumi's family made themselves rich in the wars and gained a knighthood to go with it. What have I got? I couldn't even get into university without iwaizumi sponsoring my scholarship exams. Without the scholarship I wouldn't be able to go at all. Finding the Phoenix for the great exhibition would have been my big break, my chance to gain my own reputation without relying on each of yours for the _rest_  of my _life!"_  Oikawa shouted, chest heaving. the others stared at him, too shocked to speak. Oikawa crumpled in on himself suddenly. "If I hadn't been so selfish I wouldn't have put you all in danger." 

"Tooru, I.." 

"Perhaps we should move this conversation inside?" Nekomata suggested kindly. Nekomata set about making them some tea while Koushi shepherded them inside. Clearly he was a regular guest as he had no qualms about making himself at home. Kuroo settled himself on a rug in front of the fire, pulling Oikawa close to him. Nekomata pottered around pulling various jars from the cupboards. soon the aromatic smell of fresh herbal tea filled the small room. Oikawa had to admit he did feel better with some hot leaf juice in his hand. He took a sip. It was surprisingly sweet and he had to wonder if Nekomata has slipped in some honey to calm him down. 

"Now," the elderly man settled himself into the large comfy chair by the fire. "Why don't you tell us what's got you so worked up." Oikawa swallowed heavily from his tea before answering.

"Tendou wanted to know why we wandered off last night. If we'd found anything yet. I told him Koushi was our guide and we'd found nothing." He fingered the cup, turning it in nervous circles on his lap. "I could tell he didn't believe me and now he's insisting we take him on our search tomorrow." Koushi shifted uncomfortably and took bird form. He ruffled his feathers and hopped over to perch on Oikawa's knee. Oikawa petted him absently. 

"It’ll be hard going, stopping him finding out." Daichi agreed grimly. "Unless..." He paused thoughtfully, frowning into his mug.

"Unless what?" Iwaizumi prompted. Daichi turned to the Phoenix.

"You get forewarning of your death, don't You?" The bird nodded. "Can you stave it off?" Oikawa perked up at the suggestion but the bird only tipped his head in thought.

"I don't know." It replied at length, "it's not something I've ever had to try before." Oikawa flinched slightly but the Phoenix laid a comforting claw on his wrist. "It’s not your fault child. In the past I was revered as a god and none would dare touch me. I fear history has long forgotten this in my last few cycles."

"If you can hold it off a little while we'll try and draw Tendou’s attention elsewhere and leave you in peace." 

"Failing that," iwaizumi grumbled, "I can always shoot him." 

"Hajime! Violence is not the answer!" Oikawa cried, but he was smiling so no one declared the plan void.

  

 


	3. Chapter 3

They managed a week before Tendou caught on.  

Koushi’s entire body flickered. Lines between bird and man shimmering and crossing, making it hard to tell where one ended and one started. He paused briefly in his bird form, flames spreading and dripping from his wingtips. With effort he dragged himself back to human form.

"I can't keep this up much longer," he panted "It's too close to my burning day to keep this facade up." Koushi drew himself up to his full height and took a step back. Daichi followed a half step, eyes wide and clearly enraptured. Koushi turned to Oikawa "I cannot stay. You know as well as I that I am at my most vulnerable now. You must lead your _companions_ ," his face twisted in disgust around the word, "away from here." 

He flickered again, barely managing to keep his human form as fire cascaded over his shoulders and rivulets trickled from his eyes like tears. Daichi couldn’t keep himself from staring.

“I have a nest here with everything I need to regenerate, but I must needs be alone.” Koushi took Daichi’s hand and squeezed it gently. Daichi squeezed back with a smile. “Return in a month and I will be as I am again.”

“How _touching_.” Tendou’s snide voice seemed to echo despite the temple being devoid of walls. Daichi shoved Koushi behind him. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer to him, hand automatically straying to his belt, resting lightly on his gun. Kuroo shifted closer to Koushi, enough to cover them but not block their view.

Tendou took a slow step forwards. Then another. The rest of their expedition crew flooded into the courtyard, fanning out behind Tendou.

“Now, hand over the phoenix.” Not one of them moved. Oikawa fancied he could see Tendou’s eyebrow twitch. The silence hung heavy in the air, tension palpable. Tendou’s look turned frustrated. “I’m willing to be reasonable, Oikawa, hand over the phoenix, like you promised when we agreed to this expedition, and no one needs to get hurt.”

“I promised no such thing!” Oikawa shot back. He puffed up in indignation. Iwaizumi gripped his arm hard enough to bruise, holding him back.

“Oh but you did.” Tendou grinned maliciously. “Didn’t you read the contract before you signed it?” Oikawa flushed, deflating suddenly, muttering something about it being ridiculously long. “Well? What’ll it be?”

“We’ll never agree to hand him over.” Daichi snarled. Tendou tipped his head, and smiled almost sadly.

“Then you’ve chosen the hard way.” He reached behind him, pulling something slowly from behind his back. He flipped it over in his hands, cupping it between them. He pulled a part of it back with click. Iwaizumi gripped his gun, the sound undeniably familiar to him. He didn’t draw his own for fear of escalating the situation. “It’s a shame. Lord Ushijima truly thought you had potential.”

Tendou raised the gun and the world seemed to slow perceptibly. Every sound muffled as though underwater. Kuroo felt his arms rise placatingly in front of him, heard Oikawa's muffled yell, saw Daichi lurch towards him from the corner of his eye.

The resounding _crack_ of the gunpowder exploding. Then silence. A thud, like someone had punched him in the stomach.

His legs collapsed from under him and everything came rushing back.

Daichi caught him before he hit the ground, lowering him down slowly. The white hot, blinding _pain_ searing across his torso. He couldn't help it, he _screamed_.

_Oh god he was going to die._ He could already see his vision blurring. Feel the cold touch of death caressing his soul. Kuroo fought to stay awake.

Oikawa skidded to a halt, dropping to his knees at Kuroo’s side. He ripped off his scarf, pressing it into the wound. "No no no, this can't be happening."

"Take the Phoenix." Tendou's voice rang out across the temple courtyard, ordering his men into action. Daichi shot to his feet, grabbing the shocked and frozen Koushi from behind the pillar and ran, Iwaizumi hot on his heels.

“Don’t just stand there, get after them!” Tendou yelled, “Leave him, he’s already fucking dead.”

Boots rang across the courtyard, Tendou running after them, leaving nothing but dust and air in their wake.

Koushi gripped Daichi’s hand hard, fear pulsing in his veins as he pulled them up higher and higher. It was a crazy decision and he knew it. Koushi knew this mountain like the back of his wings. There was nowhere to go but up. It was part of why he chose this mountain to roost. One way up, one way down. He’d be able to see exactly who and what would be invading his sanctuary.

He thought briefly about shifting, leaving them all behind. He could fly away and no one would be any the wiser. He’d done it before. He’d seen so many civilisations and they him. He’d lived and relived over ten thousand years, since near the breaking of the world. He’d been revered as a deity, recorded in the annals of the greatest societies in history.

Never before had he felt as threatened as he did in these modern times. He didn’t know how he’d come to be in existence but in that moment he fancied he knew how he’d reach into non-existence.

Koushi tugged at their intertwined hands and drew them into a hidden nook. Iwaizumi followed, drawing some underbrush across the entrance. Outside they could hear the shouts of Tendou’s men as they spread out across the mountain.

“You have to let me go.” Koushi whispered. His form was still flickering, sending shadows dancing across the cave. He shied back as far as he could. The flames would give him away quicker than any sound they made. Daichi shook his head furiously.

“No, we won’t let them take you. You have no idea what they’ll do to you.”

“Daichi, I’ve lived through several millennia of atrocity, I think I have a fair idea.” Koushi smiled indulgently. He raised a hand and cupped the back of Daichi’s neck. Daichi supposed it was meant to be comforting, but Koushi’s skin was burning up, leaving blistering spots under his fingertips. He pulled Daichi down, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t plan on letting them get to me.” He whispered.

“They’re coming,” Iwaizumi interrupted. “They’ll be on us soon, if we’re going to move it needs to be now.” He leaned forwards to squint through the underbrush. He tugged his army issue revolver from his waistband and held it up.

Koushi pulled back and studied Daichi’s face intently. “You must go. I’ll find you.” He pushed him back, slipping up to stand beside Iwaizumi. “If I can make it to the summit I can fly. Unless you humans have developed flight in recent years?” he questioned. Iwaizumi shook his head.

He flicked the chamber sideways, checking the rounds before flicking it shut and cocking it in one motion. Koushi made to leave but Daichi grabbed his arm, desperation written clear across his face.

“Koushi…”

Iwaizumi pried his hand off gently. “Go back to Kuroo. See if you can draw them off. I’ll get Koushi where he needs to go. I’m the only one with a weapon.” He added as Daichi made to object. He nodded reluctantly. Unfortunately Iwaizumi’s words made sense.

Iwaizumi glanced at Koushi who grinned resolutely. Iwaizumi pulled the bush aside with his spare hand, edging forwards, gun at the ready. Koushi followed closely, darting around him as soon as they were clear. Daichi legged it in the other direction, not bothering to keep low or out of sight.

Loud shouts followed his careening steps down to the temple. He paused, dodging behind a tree to catch his breath.

“Up there!” Shit. They’d been seen.

Iwaizumi risked a glance behind him, keeping Koushi close. Near on a dozen men scrambled up the scrub behind them. He pushed Koushi onwards, dropping down and lining up a shot.

Six rounds, twelve men. Well, the odds weren’t impossible, but they weren’t great either.

He fired. The bullet ricocheted off the rock, lodging in the one man’s leg. He dropped with a yell. His fellows ignored him, pushing up the slope faster than before. Iwaizumi fired two shots off in quick succession, felling two more men before they realised his position and started firing back. He jumped up, keeping low, and sprinted towards the summit catching up with Koushi easily.

A single tear track lined his face and he held a small phial out towards Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi recognised it as one Kuroo carried in his medical pack. The phial was dirtied, and lidded loosely with a glass stopper.

“Take it.” He said, thrusting it into Iwaizumi’s hand. “It may help. Oikawa will know what to do.” Iwaizumi took it gingerly. Koushi smiled sadly. His arms flickered, wings spreading wide behind him. He took off, using his wings to propel him forwards faster.

Iwaizumi tucked the jar way in his ‘munitions belt alongside his spare bullets. He pulled a few out to reload and settled himself into a crouch. Tendou’s men were coming closer every second, eight men still standing. Liquid fire rained down as Koushi launched himself, mid-transformation, into the air.

“There!” A deafening bang shook the sky and something whistled over Iwaizumi’s head. A piercing shriek echoed across the mountain top and the valley below. Iwaizumi’s gaze shot up. A second bang echoed as the Phoenix faltered, wings drooping. A huge steel net flew up to meet the bird, catching him in its heavy embrace. Both bird and net plummeted, landing with a resounding crash on the rocks. Within an instant Tendou’s men were on him, all wearing fire-proof gloves, pinning the bird to the ground.

Iwaizumi pressed himself behind a boulder as Tendou sauntered up. Behind him were the team they’d left in the village dragging a large metal crate on wheels. At Tendou’s order Koushi was stuffed in unceremoniously. The box was too small for him to attempt a transformation. Stuck in his bird form the flames grew ever stronger and Iwaizumi guessed he wouldn’t be long for this cycle.

He debated intervening, but one man alone was not enough to fend off a dozen. As loath as he was to leave him to his fate, he’d do better passing Koushi’s parting gift onto someone who knew how to use it.

Waiting until he was sure Tendou’s men were out of sight, he started back down the path as quickly as he dared. He really hoped he wasn’t too late.

* * *

“Don’t worry about me.” Kuroo gasped, grimacing at the pain shooting across his abdomen. “I won’t survive this Tooru.” He grinned weakly. “Trust me, I’m a doctor.” Oikawa gave a watery smile in return. His hands shook as he pressed down on Kuroo’s wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“You can’t leave Tetsu. You can’t, you…” he whispered, tears slipping silently down his cheeks. “I can’t lose you too.”

Kuroo raised a hand slowly, painfully, letting it rest on Oikawa’s. His blood pulsed in unsteady spurts over the both of them. He’d lost too much blood. It didn’t take a genius to work that out. The searing pain of the bullet ripping through his flesh hadn’t diminished.

“Tooru, go.” He struggled to say. His vision was blurring, darkness creeping in at the edges. “Save Koushi.”

Oikawa shook his head. “I’m not leaving you.”

Kuroo let his eyes fall shut. He didn’t have the energy to argue. The waver in Oikawa’s voice was almost too much to bear. A tremor shuddered across his body leaving a trail of pain in its wake. Kuroo gasped, black crowding at the corners of his eyes. He could feel his strength slowly seeping from his limbs. He was glad to be lying down, he didn’t think he could have held his head up if he was.

Oikawa’s hands shook on his stomach, the repeated refrain of ‘please don’t leave me’ falling from his lips.

Kuroo realised, very suddenly, that he really was going to die here.

His heart beat wildly, breathing growing frantic. Fear fluttered in his chest.

“Tooru,” he gasped, voice small. “I don’t … I don’t want to die. Please, I don’t … I don’t…” Oikawa sobbed and pressed harder. Kuroo gave a short cry. He cut off, vision going completely dark for a brief moment.

He lifted his hand with great effort, fingers spasming as he gripped Oikawa’s blood slick wrist weakly. “Tooru, Tooru, I’m scared.” He whispered. Tooru only sobbed harder. Kuroo closed his eyes, breathing becoming shallow.

“I’m sorry, Tetsu I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” Tooru whimpered. Heavy footfalls broke through their reverie, sending vibrations rattling across the courtyard.

“Is he dead?” A hesitant voice asked.

_Daichi_ , Kuroo thought absently. Oikawa must have shaken his head because Daichi dropped to his knees beside him. His firm, dependable hands coming up to cover Oikawa’s and his own. They shared a look over Kuroo’s body, questions lining Daichi’s features. Oikawa shook his head, lower lip wobbling visibly as he tried to reign in a fresh wave of tears.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi’s frantic cry called out. Oikawa’s hands left his side abruptly. He heard Oikawa sob, muffled, he guessed, in Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“What of Koushi?” Daichi asked hoarsely.

“Gone. I couldn’t stop them.” Iwaizumi replied gruffly. He hesitated a beat before continuing. “He gave me this. Said you’d know what to do with it.”

There was a sharp intake of breath. “These are Phoenix tears!” Oikawa exclaimed. His hope almost tangible throughout the room. “Koushi gave you his tears!”

_Phoenix tears, what had Tooru said about phoenix tears before?_

“Quick, Hajime, help me open his mouth.”

Calloused fingers wormed their way past his lips, forcing his unresponsive jaw to loosen. Something cold landed gently on his tongue, followed by the familiar rim of his canteen. Cool liquid filled his mouth and someone massaged his throat to help him swallow.

He could feel it trickling down, spreading through his chest. The doctor in him imagined it was diffusing into his bloodstream and would be lost when it reached his stomach. The other half hoped for a miracle, that whatever Tooru was doing would save him.

_Ah that’s right_. He thought, letting out a strangled yell. White hot pain spread rapidly across his abdomen, receding almost as quickly as it came, leaving him gasping in its wake. In its place, he could feel his skin knitting back together, could feel his veins re-connecting. Daichi’s hand left his side suddenly, leaving hot trails in its wake.

“Phoenix tears have healing properties.” Oikawa explained softly. Kuroo pried his eyes open with difficulty. A little energy was returning slowly, but he could still feel the tears working inside his body. His vision also still slightly blurry, but he supposed that was the price to pay for nearly dying.

“Healing properties?” he croaked. Three heads shot up, staring at him with pure relief. “Next you’ll be saying mermaids exist, and Atlantis is real.” Oikawa sobbed, hands flying up to cover his mouth, uncaring that he was smearing Kuroo’s blood all over his face. Even stoic Iwaizumi seemed to be blinking back tears. Kuroo coughed violently. Daichi slid a hand under his head, lifting it up just enough to offer him more water. He gulped it down gratefully.

“Atlantis does exist.” Oikawa said seriously. Three sets of eyes rounded on him incredulously as he burst into hysterical giggles. Iwaizumi punched him gently, but he was grinning. The mood in the temple was palpably lighter and he didn’t want to break that.

Instead Daichi asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just got shot.” Kuroo replied drily. He shuffled his elbows underneath him in an attempt to lever himself into a sitting position. Daichi scrambled to help, easing him up to lean against a pillar. Kuroo grimaced and let out a slow breath.

Oikawa dropped down beside him and gripped his hand tightly, knuckles stark white against his newly tanned skin. Kuroo gave him a weak smile and squeezed back.

Iwaizumi and Daichi moved to the other side of the square to give them some space. Daichi held out his hands, letting Iwaizumi pour a little of their water over to clear off Kuroo’s blood. In the end he wiped them on a spare shirt in an effort to save water.

“We have to go after them.” He muttered. Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. “You know some medical stuff right? From the army?” Iwaizumi hesitated.

“I know a little, not much.” He replied eventually, “Never had occasion to use it.” Daichi grunted. He fetched his rucksack from where he’d dropped it earlier and began dragging bits out at random.

“How soon d’you reckon he can travel.” He asked, jerking his head in Kuroo’s direction.

“Travel?” Iwaizumi blinked at him, aghast. “Daichi he’s been shot!” Daichi paused his unpacking to glare at him.

“Yes. But the tears healed him!” He said in a harsh whisper. “The longer we delay, the further Koushi is getting from us. We have to go _now_ or we’ll never catch up to them. You heard Oikawa. Koushi’s near his burning day, that’s when he’s most vulnerable. He can’t protect himself and I _won’t_ let him become the next exhibit to be ogled.”

Iwaizumi bit his tongue. There was no way they could realistically catch up to Tendou and his gang now. If they had any sense they would have taken all the camels and left the wagons. They were faster after all.

Daichi extracted a rather crumpled map from the bottom of his bag and spread it out on the flagstones. Iwaizumi could see the outlines of Arabia and Turkey criss-crossed with seemingly random lines. He crouched for a better look as Daichi pointed at a small dot near the bottom.

“This is us, or as close to where we expected to be when Oikawa plotted this all out on the train. Here,” he tapped the map, “Is the closest seaport, Beirut. If they come back the way we came it’ll take them at least five days to get to Istanbul. Then, luck willing, he’ll have to wait a day for the train to return.”

“I don’t see how this helps us.” Iwaizumi let his scepticism colour his voice.

“We go overland.” A shadow fell over the pair. Oikawa stood over them, Kuroo’s arm slung over his shoulder. There was a fine sheen of sweat on Kuroo’s forehead, and he was clearly still in pain, but he was standing under his own power. Iwaizumi stood, rubbing the cramp from his legs.

“Overland.” He repeated dubiously. “Didn’t we agree going overland was too dangerous?”

Kuroo nodded in agreement. “The British Empire might be the largest empire in the world, but the Ottomans still don’t like us.”

“That’s true,” Daichi conceded, “Our trade agreements with the Ottomans don’t include hunts for mythical creatures. Especially not ones as revered or as rare as a phoenix.” Oikawa lowered Kuroo to the ground, letting him lean against him.

He took over the explanation, pointing at the map, tracing the route northwards. “If we can secure camels in the village we can follow the caravan trails north until we reach Aleppo. That’ll take us two, three days at most.”

“Then we can get the train from Aleppo to Istanbul.” Iwaizumi finished quietly. “It’s a good plan. It’d put us in Istanbul at least a day ahead of them.”

Oikawa shared a grin with Kuroo. “You feel up for taking a walk?”  Kuroo lifted his shirt. There was a small puckered scar where the bullet had entered, but the wound was completely healed.

“I’ll make it. Koushi saved my life, its only right we try and save him too.”

* * *

Their trip down the mountain trail was slow and arduous. Kuroo wasn’t as fit as he’d made out to be in the temple. Daichi was hard pressed to hide his frustrations, pressing his lips together into a thin line. He knew he was being unreasonable. It wasn’t everyday your friend was shot and miraculously survived. They didn’t know the full extent to which the tears would heal Kuroo’s wound, if there was a limit to their power. 

In the end he left them behind. He could see Kuroo was struggling to keep up, even supported by Oikawa. He couldn’t stay, chafing at the bit as he was.

By the time the others joined him in the village he’d managed to procure what remaining camels they had and retrieve the gear they’d left there the night before. They’d been lucky, the villagers had seemed to sense the same unease Kuroo had expressed regarding Tendou’s team and had hidden away a couple of camels as a precaution. And rightly so. The entire village looked like it had been ransacked, belongings strewn everywhere, grain mixing with sand loose on the ground.

Elder Nekomata led the camels out, silently helping them kneel so they could climb on. Kuroo sagged against one looking pale and panting heavily. He couldn’t feel any blood but his side was throbbing painfully. Something definitely wasn’t right, but it was a definite improvement on before. Oikawa gave him a sympathetic look.

Iwaizumi hauled himself up between the humps of one, signalling for Oikawa to lift Kuroo in front of him. It took both Oikawa and Daichi to lever him onto the beast, but he was glad they weren’t making him ride alone. He trusted Iwaizumi to keep him upright.

He winced as the camel lurched into an upright position and took its first jarring step forwards. This was going to be a long couple of days.

But he had to be strong. For Daichi if nothing else. Daichi kept glancing his way, more, he thought, to see if they were keeping up than to check on his health. He whimpered as they lurched over a particularly rocky stretch, tampering his pain down to discomfort.

* * *

They made good time reaching Aleppo early on the third day. The train was a shambles, barely holding together on the tracks, but they managed to secure a couple of seats in the decrepit second class carriage. 

By the time they stepped off the train in Constantinople, some twenty hours later and a transfer later, they were tired, dirty and, in Kuroo’s case, in no small amount of pain. While they did still have funds available, none of them really wanted to stop at the bank before finding a hotel. Instead they headed over the river to the British Consulate to stop for the night.

After throwing Daichi’s fathers name around with careless abandon they were allocated rooms on the top floor, usually reserved for visiting dignitaries. Kuroo barely made it up the stairs before collapsing on his bed. Laying back, he lifted his shirt, whimpering slightly. He felt his scar gingerly, grimacing. A large bruise had formed around the puckered white skin, spreading alarmingly over the past few days, reaching almost to his belly button.

“Tetsu?” Oikawa knocked lightly. He pulled his shirt down hastily as the door swung inwards. Oikawa slipped in, letting it shut with a click. Kuroo dragged himself up against the headboard as Oikawa settled himself next to him. “How are you feeling?”

Kuroo frowned. “I don’t think I’ll be much help.” Oikawa reached over to feel his stomach but Kuroo batted his hand away. “I’ll be fine Tooru, I just need to rest is all.” He grinned weakly. Oikawa raised an eyebrow but didn’t push the issue, which he was grateful for. They lay in silence for a while, Kuroo dropping into a light doze.

A while later there was another knock on the door and Daichi strode in without waiting for approval. His face was set in grim lines as he took the seat beside the bed. Iwaizumi stalked straight over to the window, pulling the curtain back enough to scan the street below.

“I spoke to the ambassador, we’re in time.” Oikawa elbowed Kuroo gently. He snorted and blinked into wakefulness. Daichi gave him a hard look. “Tendou telegrammed the embassy from Beirut, they’re due tomorrow. He has to bring Koushi here before they return to England to get the customs forms sorted.” Daichi shifted uncomfortably, face tense. “I told them they were trying to bring illegal animals home and Father had sent us here to stop them.”

Oikawa leant over and patted his knee. “He’ll be alright.” Daichi smiled gratefully.

“I appreciate your help.” He glanced over at Kuroo, who was dozing off again. Oikawa elbowed him again a bit harder. Kuroo yelped, gasping as pain lanced through him. Oikawa’s brows furrowed and he yanked Kuroo’s shirt up.

“Bollocks you’re fine!” he snarled, “Tetsu what the fuck, why didn’t you say anything?” Daichi made a stricken noise. Kuroo drew his eyes up to focus on him dimly. Daichi looked as pale as he felt  and equally as pained.

“Kuroo…”

“It’s fine, Daichi, _I’m_ fine.”

“You have a bruise covering half your stomach, Tetsu, you’re not fine.” Oikawa said, voice hard.

“I _was_ fine. You needn’t worry, a little rest and I’ll be fit as a fiddle.” He shot Daichi a guilty look. “I don’t think I’ll be much help I’m afraid.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Oikawa snapped. “No one expects you to help now.”

“Shit.” All eyes flew to Iwaizumi. He ducked behind the curtain, motioning them all to stay where they were. “They’re here.” Daichi was on his feet in an instant. Iwaizumi leant forwards, following the progress of the people below intently. The gates creaked open ominously, the phoenix’s glow apparent even from their third storey window.

“How many?” Daichi asked tensely.

“Six. Tendou, another, four carrying the cage.” He paused, squinting in the dark. “Koushi’s still in one piece. Burning up more than before but I ‘spose that’s to be expected.” Oikawa agreed, nodding frantically.

“We’ll need to free him soon. He can’t regenerate if he doesn’t have the right kind of nest.”

“The Consul’s gone out to meet them.” He turned back to the room. Oikawa had pushed himself off the bed in readiness. Daichi was already opening the door, glaring at the pair of them impatiently.

“Wait.” Kuroo called after them. “In my bag, it’s everything he’ll need.” Oikawa riffled through his pack quickly, pulling out packages at random. He sniffed a couple, muttering the names to himself. When he was done he had quite the collection on the floor in front of him. He looked up in astonishment.

“Cassia, Cinnamon, Frankincense, Tetsu this is… this is everything he could possibly need!” He threw himself at Kuroo, wrapping his arms carefully around the injured man. Pink spots appeared on his cheekbones. “You were listening after all!” Kuroo coughed to cover his discomfort. Oikawa pulled back and stuffed everything into his satchel.

Kuroo waved them off with a quick ‘good luck’ and Daichi led the charge down to the atrium. They tramped down the stairs as rapidly as they dared, jumping at every creak. They snuck round the side of the large room, pausing in the shadows as the Consul led Tendou through to his office.

“…get your papers sorted before you can leave. It shouldn’t…” Daichi motioned them on, sneaking through a side door into the compound.

Koushi’s cage was sitting on the flagstones guarded by a single man. The rest, it seemed, had already relocated to the tavern down the street. Iwaizumi crouched and hefted a loose stone in his hand. He took a moment to focus, then lobbed it at the lone guard. He crumpled like a collapsing sail, dropping to the ground hard.

Daichi barely waited a beat before sprinting over to the cage. Iwaizumi checked the man was still breathing as Daichi attempted to pry the cage open. Koushi was lying worryingly still, flames jumping feebly, barely flickering across his whole form.

“It’s almost too late.” Oikawa muttered. “Quick, get him loose.” He dumped the contents of his bag on the floor, piling up the twigs into a small pyre and pouring the frankincense and other perfumes over the top. Iwaizumi fumbled around the for the stone he’d thrown. He pushed Daichi back, lining the rock up with the lock, bringing it down forcibly again and again. Oikawa winced at every whack, heart beating wildly, but the doorway remained empty. Finally, _finally_ , the lock fell, dropping to the ground with a clang.

Daichi reached in, heedless of the flames, and pulled out the prone bird. He laid him carefully on the pyre, waiting with baited breath as his fire sparked, dancing over the fuel, catching light at length. The flames roared up, sending them lurching backwards, throwing their arms up to protect them from the blaze.

“No!” Came a screech from the doorway. “No, no, no! What the fuck are you doing?!” Iwaizumi shot to his feet, reaching for the gun at his belt. He grasped at empty air. Damn the Embassy for confiscating them on arrival. Tendou stood, expression of absolute rage stark on his face. He jerked forwards. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done? You’ve killed it!”

“Stay back.” Iwaizumi cautioned, moving to stand protectively in front of their group. Behind him the flames burst bright, then collapsed into nothing.

“We’ve saved him.” Daichi snarled, “ _You_ nearly killed him.” Tendou gave a manic laugh.

“It’s a pile of ash! How am I supposed to present that to the Exhibition?”

“You won’t.” A small chirp called out as a chick the colour of dust burrowed its way up through the ash. A nasty sneer spread across Tendou’s face, covered quickly with studied blankness. When he spoke again his voice was carefully controlled, betraying nothing.

“I’ve already destroyed my reputation once. I won’t risk it again.” He reached behind him, pulling a revolver from his waistband. The same one he’d used to shoot Kuroo. He held it up steadily. “Whatever that is, give it to me. Now.”

Oikawa stood slowly as Daichi edged closer to the dying fire. Tendou took a step forwards, gun shaking ever so slightly, vacillating between the two standing men. Oikawa spared a glance at Iwaizumi, who caught his eye and nodded almost imperceptibly.

Oikawa dodged sideways as Iwaizumi launched himself at Tendou. He caught his arm, forcing it away from the group. Tendou snarled at him, squeezing the trigger as Iwaizumi pressed his arm higher. The bullet flew upwards, ricocheting off the second floor balcony and pinging back down, leaving a dent in the flagstone.

Oikawa watched them scuffle, debating whether he’d be needed. Their noise had finally drawn the attention of the guards on the gate. They stood stupidly, watching the fight play out. The gun went skittering off into the bush, well out of reach of either man.

Oikawa shifted closer to Daichi where he hovered protectively by the embers. The rock Iwaizumi had thrown at the guard lay next to the cage. He picked it up. It was a reassuring weight in his palm as he crept closer. He raised it, bringing it down hard on Tendou’s unsuspecting head.

He fell, collapsing to the floor, and didn’t move. Iwaizumi stooped to check.

“Is he dead?” Oikawa asked, voice small. His hands were shaking as he dropped the rock. It landed with a loud thud.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Just unconscious.”

The Consul emerged, looking slightly shaken, from the building. They ignored him as he gave the order to restrain the two unconscious men and take them inside. They had agreed earlier to keep the matter private and send the miscreants back to England for any retribution.

“How does he fare?” Oikawa asked gently, kneeling. The chick was already noticeably larger than before, chirping happily at Daichi. There wasn’t much in the annals detailing the resurrection process, but Oikawa estimated it wouldn’t be long before they had the old Koushi back.

As they watched, the chick shook himself off, scattering ash and dust everywhere. The beginnings of flames, or feathers, were sprouting on his wings and back. It hopped out, rubbing up against Daichi’s leg. He scooped the tiny phoenix up, cradling it to his chest.

“I think we’ll head up. See you in the morning. Hopefully he’ll be full sized by then.” Oikawa nodded, letting Iwaizumi pull him up to standing.

“We’ll see you then."

* * *

They congregate in Kuroo’s room the next morning. The man in question was still bedridden despite resting for a solid twelve hours. The bruise on his stomach hadn’t shrunk, instead was turning a nasty purple colour. 

Koushi, on the other hand, had grown to almost his old size but remained, at least for now, in bird form. Oikawa had been worried, but apparently he’d retained all his memories from his previous incarnations and was now perched on Daichi’s shoulder. He’d uttered a small cry on seeing Kuroo’s injury and had promptly started crying. Even though he knew those tears would save Kuroo’s life, it was more than a little weird to see a flaming bird crying over his friend’s body.

There couldn’t have been more than a few drops in the original phial. This time there was a veritable deluge. Clearly Koushi wasn’t taking any chances this time. Each drop that fell seemed to soak into the skin like it was cloth, leaving faint traces of healed pink in its wake. Eventually the bruise dissipated, leaving only the ugly yellow green of healing skin in its wake. The phoenix hopped over to the bedside table, letting the remaining tears drip into the waiting glass. Kuroo made a face as Oikawa topped it up with water and thrust it into his hands.

Kuroo grimaced but gave in fairly quickly to Oikawa’s plaintive eyes and ridiculous pout. He swallowed the salty concoction trying not to think about what he was doing. He shuddered and replaced the glass with a clatter.

In all fairness, he did feel a lot better. Even the lingering aches in his legs from excessive walking had faded. For the first time since they’d left Koushi’s mountain top he could breathe without sharp spikes of pain lancing across his chest.

He leant forward experimentally. Nothing. No pain, barely even a stretch. He looked up, glancing into three expectant and anxious faces. He grinned.

“What you all staring at? Told you I’d be fit by morning.” Oikawa sobbed, throwing his arms around Kuroo, practically pinning him to the bed. Kuroo raised an arm awkwardly and patted him on the back. He could feel his tears seeping through his sandy tunic. Both Iwaizumi and Daichi were showing more restraint. Years of practicing the stiff upper lip approach and they were completely composed, only the faintest glimmer in their eyes betraying their emotions.

Oikawa pulled back and punched him on the arm. Hard. “Don’t do that to me again, Tetsu.” Kuroo took his hand and squeezed it gently.

“I have no intention of dying any time soon. You have my word.” He pronounced sincerely. Oikawa gave a watery grin.

Daichi coughed uncomfortably, reminding them the others were still in the room. The phoenix, seemingly satisfied with his job, had returned to Daichi and was now perched on his shoulder. Kuroo thought all he needed was an eyepatch and he’d make a good pirate, and remarked as such.

The phoenix made an odd chirping sound that could almost pass for a laugh. Daichi scowled. “Yes, quite. Anyway!” he moved on hurriedly, digging a crumpled parchment from his pocket. “I got word from my father this morning. Seeing as the research grant is null since our guide turned out to be a murderous thief, my words not his, my father is willing to fund your return to old Blighty. I, however, am to remain. Father has agreed with the Embassy that, to make up for the trouble we’ve caused, and to further my education in diplomacy.” Daichi made a face but didn’t elaborate. Someone made a noise of protest but Daichi hurried on. “I don’t mind. Koushi can’t realistically travel to England.” They all knew this wasn’t strictly true, but there was no point fighting the decision.

Daichi folded the letter again and replaced it in his pocket. “I’ll book you tickets for the next train with bunks available.” He said, standing. Iwaizumi followed suit, going to stand by the door. Daichi hesitated, bowing his head. “I am truly sorry for making you suffer. I wish I could say I wouldn’t do it again, but that would be specious.”

Kuroo shook his head and held out his hand. Daichi took it gingerly but shook it firmly. “I could have stayed behind. I was selfish and wanted to see this through to the end. Water under the bridge.” Daichi studied his face but found no contradiction.

Oikawa watched silently as they left the room, trudging down the stairs to where breakfast awaited. He waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke. A single tear trickled down his face as his voice wavered.

“I should apologise too.” He said, “If it wasn’t for me and my _stupid_ need to prove myself you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Kuroo frowned and pulled Oikawa down onto the bed. He tucked the other man’s head under his chin, kissing his forehead lightly.

“It was my decision to join you. None of us could have predicted how this trip would have turned out. You’re forgiven.” Oikawa twisted to look up at Kuroo, fighting back an inappropriate giggle. It really wasn’t his best angle. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kuroo cut him off firmly. “ _Forgiven._ I love you, Oikawa Tooru, I couldn’t hold a grudge against you if I tried.”

Oikawa turned a pleasant shade of pink and stretched up to press a chaste kiss on Kuroo’s chapped lips. “I love you too.”

Kuroo smiled indulgently. “Promise me one thing though.”

Oikawa fixed him with a look of pure determination. “Anything. Name it.” Kuroo laughed softly.

“ _Never_ take funding from Lord Ushijima again.”


	4. Bonus - Bonfire Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for sibling, whose birthday is on November 5th and has tried to beta read this for me! Ta muchly Sibling :)
> 
> The music they're listening to here is [Handel's Music for the Royal Fireworks (1749)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7vJ2UFbeXA&t=8s)

**November 5th 1899**

It had been nearly a decade, Daichi realised as they stepped off the boat at Dover, since he had last set foot on British soil. Stepping into rain and general misery, he realised he much preferred the heat and bustle of Istanbul. It wasn't just the company either, he thought, grinning at the ridiculously overdressed man beside him. Koushi was, as expected, a creature of warmth, but despite producing his own fire, still seemed to feel the cold intimately. Daichi guessed that was why most of the mythology surrounding Phoenix’s came from warmer countries. 

Of course, November in Britain was not one of these countries. Daichi’s father, having completed his term as foreign minister, had retired from government and in turn had released Daichi from his ambassadorial role in the ottoman empire. He didn't really want to be back. He could tell Sawamura senior wanted to teach him the family business so he could run it now he was an old man. Daichi had only really returned to bring in the New year and the new century with his friends. 

Speaking on friends. Kuroo waved lazily at him from a large carriage across from the terminal. Daichi really hoped he hadn’t bought a carriage that large on his behalf. Now a practicing medical doctor, and consequently disinherited, Kuroo was not nearly as affluent as he'd grown up knowing. They'd learned from Oikawa’s gleeful letters that learning to live less extravagantly was hard going. 

"My lord," Kuroo bowed mockingly at Daichi, then Koushi, dodging his top hat with a flourish. "Great Phoenix. Welcome to sunny old England." 

“Good to see you, old friend.” Daichi said with a laugh, throwing an arm around his shoulders when he straightened. Kuroo shook his way free and drew Koushi into a one armed hug.

“And you. You look positively miserable Koushi.” The phoenix glared up at him, snuggling further down into the coat and scarf Daichi had lent him.

“It’s fucking cold here, I don’t know how you can stand it.” He whined. “It’d be so much easier if I wasn’t human.” Kuroo gave a full bellied laugh and herded them into the building behind the carriage.

“We’d best get going then. A few more hours and we’ll be back beside the fire. Come on, the trains are just through here.”

“We’re not taking the carriage?” Kuroo snorted.

“Good Lord no. Those things take forever. Remind me, Daichi dear, what century are you living in?” Daichi grumbled and punched him lightly. He hefted his bag more securely on his shoulder as Kuroo produced tickets from an inner pocket of his greatcoat. “We’re taking the train. They’ve put a new engine on this line, should get us to London under 4 hours.” Daichi made an impressed noise, accepting the ticket Kuroo handed over his shoulder.

* * *

True to his word, the train pulled up at Blackfriars station three hours and forty-eight minutes after setting off. Not that anyone had been counting. Koushi had commandeered Kuroo’s pocket watch and spent most of the journey trying to take it apart, much to Kuroo’s consternation. Kuroo flagged them down a carriage and soon they were standing on the front steps leading up to the townhouse Kuroo shared with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

“St James Street?” Daichi whistled, impressed. “This must cost a pretty penny.” Kuroo muttered something incomprehensible as the front door was flung open by an enthusiastic Oikawa.

“Koushi!” he screeched, bounding forwards to throw his arms round the shorter man. Kuroo herded them inside, waving off the sullen glares from onlookers walking past. Daichi shrugged his bag off and dropped it by the coat stand, staring in awe at the bright reception hall.

“There’s no way you can afford this.” Kuroo shifted uncomfortably.

“There are three of us living here. Also, I may have transferred money into my own account before I graduated.” He muttered, grinning sheepishly. Daichi huffed a laugh.

“Of course you did.”

Koushi shrieked, flapping around the open space, his outer garments discarded at the base of the stairs. His flames flickered dangerously close to the tapestry hanging on the wall. Kuroo bit his tongue from saying anything. The phoenix landed gracefully on the bannister, tail winding around the posts.

The grandfather clock by the door chimed loudly, startling them. Kuroo waited until the chimes stopped ringing before shrugging out of his overcoat and hanging it, and his top hat, on the stand.

“We have a few hours before we go out. Its Oikawa’s turn on dinner so if you want food poisoning, dinner’s around five. Otherwise, we’ll be leaving at six so we’ve got enough time to get over to Hampstead in time for the display.”

“I’ll show you to your room.” Oikawa offered. He held out his arm and Koushi flew over, landing lightly, curling his talons around carefully. He led them up to the second floor, gesturing to doors on opposite sides of the hallway. Kuroo grabbed Daichi’s bag and followed them up. “The bathroom is across the hall. We’ve got indoor plumbing now so you can run the bath whenever you want.”

Kuroo dumped the bag at the foot of the four-poster bed as Daichi collapsed onto it. Koushi hopped onto the bed next to him, morphing into human to cuddle closer. Oikawa grabbed Kuroo’s arm and pulled him to the door.

“See you at six!” he called over his shoulder.

* * *

Daichi stepped out of the carriage first, boot sinking into the soft, muddy ground of Hampstead Heath. Koushi stepped down after him, huddled in several layers under his cloak. Daichi smiled at him fondly. He did look rather ridiculous in a top hat, but not as ridiculous as Kuroo who’d decided to bring a cane in an effort to look lordly in case they ran into his parents. Oikawa paid the driver and they wandered over to the brightly coloured tents. 

The bonfire had just been lit. The base had been doused in gasoline and flames were leaping up the piles of wood. Someone had roped the area off, but a line of people were queueing up over the far edge, all of them carrying some kind of large doll. It was difficult to see exactly what in the dark. Koushi narrowed his eyes, trying to see.

“Hey, do you want a toffee apple?” Koushi turned, inspecting the brown, vaguely apple looking thing on a stick with some trepidation. “It’s just an apple covered in melted sugar.” Daichi explained. Koushi took it with a small ‘thanks’.

He took a bite, or tried to, his teeth sliding over the cold toffee. He frowned down at it, elbowing Daichi when he laughed. Oikawa and Kuroo returned with steaming mugs and passed them out. Koushi took the one handed to him and blew on it gently. It smelled faintly heady with the faint scent of citrus. He sipped lightly, pleasantly surprised by the sweet cinnamon wine.

Kuroo led them around to the far side of the bonfire, pushing their way through the gathering crowd.

“Oikawa!” a familiar voice called them from by the far end of the stalls. Oikawa altered their course immediately, following the voice over the sound of the crowd. The others followed him blindly, only spotting Iwaizumi when they were practically upon him. He shook everyone’s hands perfunctorily before drawing them all into a hug. A tall elegant lady approached and handed him a mug of the same hot wine. Iwaizumi took it as their group bowed to the newcomer.

“This is my sister, Shimizu.” He introduced. She curtsied briefly, smiling softly. “They’re about to start. The orchestra was warming up a minute ago.”

“Why exactly are we here in the cold?” Koushi asked. He’d wrapped his gloved hands entirely round the mug, toffee apple entirely forgotten, hanging limply from his fingers.

“Daichi didn’t explain?” Kuroo asked. Koushi shook his head. “Basically someone called Guy Fawkes tried to blow up parliament nearly three hundred years ago so now we set fire to a load of wood and throw on effigies of whoever we hate the most at the time. You can see the kids lining up over there with guys. They’re basically just clothes stuffed with straw so they burn easily.”

“So, Guy Fawkes failed to blow some politicians and you’re celebrating this by setting fire to models of him?” Koushi questioned incredulously. Kuroo nodded.

“Sounds about right.”

“So what’s the orchestra for?”

“Entertainment mainly.” Oikawa interrupted, motioning them to be quiet. “They’re starting now.”

A hush fell over the crowd as the brass started up. All eyes turned to the sky as the music swelled and grew. A whistle could barely be heard over the horns, but the resounding bang of the following explosion could easily be heard. Koushi flinched, sidling up to Daichi. Lights exploded in the sky sending showers of sparks shimmering and raining down overhead.

Koushi watched on in awe as first gold, then multi-coloured blue, red, green explosions coloured the night. Some squealed like a nursing pig, others exploding in a shower of light, followed a few seconds later with a loud bang. It was honestly beautiful to watch.

_But I can make this better_ , Koushi thought slyly. The orchestra was beginning its final swell as he slipped away from the group quietly he shed his outer garments, shivering as he did so.

* * *

Daichi felt the familiar warmth leave his side, but thought nothing of it. Koushi wouldn’t be far away. He’d barely left Daichi’s side since they’d left Istanbul. 

Something caught his gaze on the bonfire. The flames were roaring now, reaching for the very top of the pile. The orchestra reached its final rise, dipping towards the finale and the flames suddenly shot higher, far higher than natural. Daichi elbowed Oikawa, pointing towards the fire.

The flames spun higher and higher, spinning wildly. All of a sudden it flared outwards, taking on Koushi’s appearance, wings spread wide. The blaze flared from his wingtips, illuminating the outline of the mythical phoenix. The crowd went wild as the orchestra reached its culmination and as suddenly as it had arrived, the phoenix disappeared, leaving only the imprint in his wake.

Daichi cheered along with the crowd, grinning wildly. Minutes later Koushi slid up beside him, completely wrapped up again. He was shaking a little from the cold and exertion, but  smirking happily.

“I think that improved the evening somewhat.” He smirked, revelling in the awestruck crowd around them. Daichi pulled him round and kissed him soundly on the lips.

“I’d say it’s the best show I’ve seen in a long time.”

“It might not be New Year yet, but what better way to show the world I do still exist eh? Maybe they’ll start worshipping me as a god again.” Daichi laughed indulgently.

“I wouldn’t push your luck.” He said, letting a salacious grin form on his lips. He dropped his head to whisper in his ear. “But if you’re feeling unappreciated, I can certainly help you there.” Koushi kissed him again and whispered back.

“Let’s go home then. I do so prefer the _warmer_ activities.”


End file.
